Could not!
by Clear Skies
Summary: Davis surprises TK; Matt and Tai arrange a little 'meeting'. Daikeru, Taito, Tai doing karaoke (don't ask), and other random stuff. Third chapter up. Shounen ai & implied lime warning. Please R&R.
1. Conversations

* * *

A/N: Welcome to my latest fic. This was written over two half-hour sessions, both times between 11.30 and 12 midnight, in orange felt tip pen, under the watchful eye and damn sharp tongue of my muse, Lynne. She refused to let me get any sleep until I'd written it and got it posted up on ff.net. It's a pretty stupid drabble, but hey, if this is the price I pay for being able to write the next chapter of ISYD, then so be it. Enjoy, please review after reading, and I will officially love you forever. You'll even get a little 'I Love You Forever' certificate if I deem you worthy.  
  
___  
  
"I couldn't!"   
"You could!"   
"No I couldn't."   
"You could!"   
"Couldn't!"   
"Takeru..." Matt sighed, came within inches of raking an irritated hand through his hair, and snatched it back just in time. "This is getting childish!"   
"Only because _ you_ refuse to acknowledge that I'm right!" his younger brother declaimed, arms folded stubbornly across his chest.   
"That's because you're _ wrong!_ " yelled Matt, exasperated.   
"Am not!"   
Repressing the urge to scream or, better still, throw his intransigent brother through a window, Matt pressed his palms together in front of his chest and used the pressure to force his annoyance back under control. When he achieved something approaching calmness, he spoke again, keeping his voice level and reasonable.   
"OK, so you tell me what you think would happen."   
TK shifted uncomfortably, thrown off guard by his brother's sudden change in approach.   
"I dunno...I guess I just walk up to him and say, hey, Dai, I've been thinking about you a lot recently and I'm really horny right now, so - "   
TK pulled up short as the expression on Matt's face him that this was way too much information.   
"Well, anyway," he amended quickly, "basically I just tell him I like him and then BAM! I'm on my way to the hospital."   
"TK, that is _ not_ going to happen! Davis is a sensible, rational..." Realising exactly who he was talking about, Matt shut up quickly, then changed tactics.   
"You know what, TK? You're looking at this from a really pessimistic viewpoint. Try taking the opposite angle. What's the _ best_ that could come of it?"   
TK thought for a few seconds, then opened his mouth, but before he could speak Matt held up an admonitory finger.   
"If it involves you two having hot, steamy sex, I'm not interested."   
TK shut his mouth reluctantly, then opened it again a moment later.   
"That includes oral sex."   
The young blonde shot his brother a 'spoilsport' look.   
"OK, how about this: I go up to him, tell him I like him, he says he feels the same way, and we share an incredibly romantic and passionate kiss."   
"That's more like it."   
"And THEN we have hot steamy - "   
Takeru was cut off as his brother grabbed a cushion off the sofa and threw it at his head. After a short bout of energetic wrestling, they broke apart, Matt tucking a few stray hairs back into place.   
"OK. So, worst case scenario, he hits you. You get a bruise, maybe a black eye, and in a week, maybe two, what? Nothing. No sign."   
"Yeah, apart from the fact that my friends will all hate me for being gay."   
Matt fixed his brother with a serious stare.   
"TK, if they hate you because they can't handle your sexuality, _ they are not your friends_ .   
Anyway, where were we...so, you lose a bit of personal pride and well-being. Nothing that won't grow back. Best case scenario, he likes you too and you develop a happy, loving relationship. Well, it's that or you have sex." Matt sighed. "Stop drooling, TK. Anyway, the middle-case scenario - he's straight but understanding, or gay and uninterested. Net loss: zero. Net gain: one hell of a weight off your mind.   
Now, what if you don't tell him?"   
"I don't ruin my life."   
"WRONG, TK. You wonder for the rest of your life what would have happened - would he have liked you back? Could it have become 'something more'?" Matt sighed again as his brother began to zone out contemplating the 'something more'. "Anyway, if you don't tell him it'll tear you up for the rest of your natural existence. So go tell him already! Go on, get ready or you'll be late for school."   
"So will you!" TK's tone was light, but he came over and hugged his brother tightly.   
"Thanks, Matt," he murmured, voice slightly muffled by Matt's shirt. "For everything - for understand and explaining, and for not letting me off the hook."   
Despite himself, Matt grinned. "You're welcome, TK."   
"Oh...Oniichan?"   
Matt froze - TK only ever used that name and that tone of voice when he really wanted something or he had a bombshell to drop.   
"Yeah?" he asked guardedly, arms loosening from around TK's slender form in preparation for retribution.   
"How come you never take your own advice?"   
"Huh?"   
Luckily for TK, Tai chose that exact moment to poke his head round the front door.   
  
"Aww, don't they look sweet together," he teased. "C'mon, you two, we'd better get walking if we're going to make it to school in time."   
"Since when were _ you_ so bothered about getting to school on time?" retorted Matt, but he was smiling. It was impossible to be angry with his best friend - Tai always had such a cheerful air about him.   
The two brothers grabbed their bags from the table, Matt quickly donning his green blazer and TK reaching for his hat - then thinking better of it after a warning shake of his brother's head. After Matt had dumped the last of the breakfast dishes in the sink, the three of them exited the house. Outside, Tai's sister Kari joined them, and she and TK walked a little way ahead while the two older boys brought up the rear.   
Tai slung a friendly arm around Matt's shoulders, almost knocking the other boy over in his cheerful enthusiasm. Once the blonde had regained his balance, the wild-haired brunette proceeded to grill his friend about the morning's events.   
"So, what was that little scene between you and your brother all about?"   
Matt grinned. "I was giving him some relationship advice - that boy really needs to learn to control his hormones!"   
"Aw c'mon, Matt - we were all horny fourteen-year-olds once."   
"Yeah, and _ some_ of us went on to become horny 17-year-olds," teased Matt, prompting Tai to cough and look suitably embarrassed.   
"Yeah, well, anyway," he mumbled, "who's your little bro got a crush on, then? It's not my sister or she'd have told me, and God forbid it's Yolei - that girl has a mouth you could drive a train through - "   
"It's Davis."   
"YOUR BROTHER HAS A CRUSH ON DAVIS MOTOMIYA?"   
"Jesus, Tai, you wanna yell it a bit louder? I think there're some people In Australia who didn't quite hear!"   
Matt waved ruefully at his brother, who had stopped stone dead in the middle of the road and was blushing furiously. Beside him, Kari giggled softly, then wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders and gave him a hug.   
  
Meanwhile, Tai was practically in hysterics, clinging to Matt's arm for support.   
"God, Matt, your brother's face then was priceless...green poloneck, yellow hair, bright red face, you could've used him as a traffic light!" Struggling back onto his feet with Matt's help, Tai yelled,   
"That's for showing everyone in my science class my baby photos!"   
Matt double-took, glaring at his best friend who had surrendered once more to laughter.   
"You KNEW? You yelled it out to half the population of Odaiba just to get your own back on him for some stupid stunt?"   
Tai nodded, still laughing merrily. "Kari's known for ages!"   
Matt glared at him again, but despite his outward annoyance, inwardly he was smiling.   
_ I can't be angry at him - it'd be like kicking a puppy! Look at him - those big liquid chocolate-brown eyes, the completely wild brown hair, the infectious grin, the cute face... _  
_ Earth to Matt! Stop checking out your best friend! He just asked you a question! _  
"Huh? What?"   
"I saaaid," repeated Tai mock-exasperatedly, "is that little brother of yours going to spill his feelings for a certain spiky-haired boy today?"   
"I sure hope so."   
"Just think," grinned Tai, nudging him, "you could end up with Jun Motomiya as a sister-in-law!"   
"Aaaaaargh!"   
  
TK looked up briefly at Matt's yell, then quickly went back to his low-voiced conversation with Kari.   
"So _ your_ Oniichan has no idea that _ my_ Oniichan has a crush on him?"   
Kari shook her head, eyes sparkling merrily.   
"No! And Matt is completely unaware that Tai has a shrine to him in his bedroom!"   
TK facefaulted, and they both collapsed into giggles.   
"Seriously?"   
"Seriously! He's got every single picture of Matt that he ever took up there - and he blows it a kiss every morning and every night! He's obsessed!"   
TK laughed wickedly and rubbed his hands together.   
"Oh, this is gold - even better than the time we put that video of Tai doing karaoke to 'I Will Survive' up on the Internet!"   
Kari nudged her companion, throwing a wary but gleeful look over her shoulder at the two unsuspecting boys. "Ssh! He doesn't know about that yet!"   
TK dissolved into giggles again. "He will do soon! I got Izzy to hack into the school website and put a link to it on there - whenever anyone visits the school website, it automatically redirects them to the video!"   
Slapping her hand over her mouth to control her sniggering, Kari smacked TK gleefully on the arm.   
"TK - the school's website is set as the homepage in the library! Anyone who uses the Internet in there - "   
She couldn't finish - both of them were overtaken by a wave of hysterical laughter.   
When it had finally passed, TK shot a glance back along the road at the two older boys.   
"So what are we going to do to get our brothers to see what a perfect couple they are?"   
Kari wagged a finger at him. "Don't you worry about that - you've got enough on your plate with Operation Tell Davis You Adore Him without planning Operation Get Our Brothers To Make Out!"   
TK's face fell. "At least tell me what your plan is."   
Kari leaned in and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "OK, here's the plan. Phase One will take place at lunch time, in the canteen. Yolei and I..."   
After a few minutes, TK began to laugh.   


* * * * * 

Later, after a Chemistry lesson spent agonising over exactly what to say to Davis, TK made his way to his locker to dump a few books and pick up his physics folder.   
Opening his locker, he began swapping books around when he heard a familiar voice coming towards him down the corridor.   
"God, that lesson was SO dull...I _ hate_ geography."   
TK looked around wildly for somewhere to hide, feeling his heart start to pound as though it wanted to escape from his chest. The corridor looked back impassively at him, long and straight, with no handy places of concealment. Unless he could fold himself up enough to fit in a three-by-one-foot locker, he was on his own.   
"Hey, TK!"   
_ Kuso, he's seen me!_   
Quickly, TK smoothed his hair down and tried desperately to calm himself. When he felt slightly better, he shut his locker, coming face to face with Davis Motomiya.   
"H...hey, Davis," he murmured, trying not to let his voice shake.   
Without warning, the other boy suddenly lunged forward and grabbed TK's neck, yanking his head forward and ruffling his hair mercilessly. TK yelped and struggled, making it look as though he was trying to break free, when in reality he was secretly loving being so close to Davis.   
Eventually, he managed to grab the cinnamon-haired boy's wrists and break away - just not too far. Blue eyes met chocolate brown, and Davis's narrowed slightly.   
"Teeks? What's wrong?"   
Despite his mind's instinctive recoil at the horrible nickname, TK took a deep breath and prepared himself for all the possibilities, praying that the right one would come to pass.   
"Davis...I have something to tell you..."   
_____  
  
  
A/N: Ugh, how horribly predictable and cliche. It's been done soooo many times. Ah well, that's my own personal twist on it. R&R please, or Lynne might refuse to let me write the next chapter of ISYD... 


	2. Confessions

* * *

A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of Could Not. Thanks for all the reviews of the first chapter - it was a really nice response to something which was effectively just a random inspiration at half eleven at night!   
**Apparently Compulsory Disclaimer: **Don't own Digimon, nope, no way. Shame, but there it is. For once, though, I haven't used any songs in a fic! There _must_ be something wrong with me...   
Anyway, enjoy!   
  
___   
  
  
"I...like you."   
Davis's eyes narrowed even further, and he gave the blonde boy a long, searching look.   
"You...you don't just mean that as a friend, do you?" he finally managed.   
TK winced, then shook his head.   
What happened next came as a complete surprise. Having glanced up and down the corridor to ensure there was no-one there, Davis pinched himself on the arm; then, apparently satisfied, he proceeded to pat from his chest down to his knees, as though checking he was still there. Eventually, he brought his head up to meet TK's quizzical gaze.   
"Well, since I can still feel pain and I'm not naked," he leaned in and softly whispered in TK's ear, "_yet_, I guess this isn't a dream."   
TK gulped and shivered - the feel of Davis's hot breath on his neck was provoking reactions he was desperately trying to keep under control.   
The cinnamon-haired boy leaned back and continued conversationally, "Which is odd, because the only time this has ever happened is in my dreams."   
Without warning, Davis grabbed TK's shoulders and pulled him forward, the blonde's surprised eep muffled by Davis's mouth. TK's head spun as the smaller boy slipped his tongue between TK's lips and proceeded to french him thoroughly.   
Eventually, Davis disengaged himself, leaving TK gasping for breath. He grinned up at the blonde with a wicked glint in his eye.   
"Bet you weren't expecting that, huh?"   
Still unable to speak, TK could only shake his head.   
"Good. Let's do something else you're not expecting. Your place or mine?"   
TK's jaw dropped, his face flared bright red, and when he tried to speak all he managed was a string of jumbled consonants.   
Davis cracked up. "That was faaaar too easy, Takaishi. You're too damn innocent for your own good."   
That triggered something inside TK, some flash of rebellion, and without any conscious thought he found himself grabbing Davis's chin and pulling his lips up to meet his own. The smaller boy 'mmph'ed softly, then relaxed into the kiss as TK traced a hand up inside his shirt, across sculpted muscle, over the soft skin of his chest to stroke gently at a nipple.   
Davis squirmed, and TK blew out into his mouth, then pulled away.   
"Mine. Definitely."   


* * * * *

Munch...chomp...gulp...   
"Jesus, Tai, slow it down a bit! We've got a whole hour to have lunch in!"   
The wild-haired boy blushed, but didn't slow down his high-speed eating. Matt rolled his eyes at his best friend, then went back to exploring the possibility of the school meatloaf being at least partially edible.   
He made a face. "Nope, nothing non-toxic in this batch. How about yours, Izzy?"   
The computer genius looked up from his laptop for just long enough to raise a questioning eyebrow.   
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Matt grinned at Sora across the table. "No point asking him, it's all he can do to leave that thing alone for long enough to lift his fork. How's yours?"   
Sora smiled back. "Let's put it this way - if you ever got attacked by a ravaging bear, you could use my meatloaf to beat it unconscious before it could blink. I'm going to go get a salad - you coming?"   
The blonde shook his head. "No thanks - I'm waiting to see how long it takes before Tai's stomach rebels. I give him another five minutes before he throws up." He nudged the boy sat next to him.   
Tai glared at him, then opened his mouth for a rebuke.   
"Eww! God, Tai, keep your mouth shut while you're eating!" Matt shook his head. _Jeez, even when he's being completely disgusting I can't keep my eyes off him! There _**_has_**_ to be something seriously wrong with me. _   
Had he known exactly what was being discussed not far behind him, he might have gone with Sora to get a salad.   
"Everything ready?"   
"Yep. Phase One is ready to go into action! You've got the drinks, I've got the food."   
"Great! In that case, Initiate Phase One!"   
Giggling to themselves, Kari and Yolei made their way across to the table where their two unsuspecting targets sat. As arranged, Sora accosted them on her way back from procuring her salad.   
Out loud she said, "Hey, you two! Want to come and share our table?"   
Under her breath, she added, "Everything ready?"   
"Yeah, thanks, Sora!"   
Approaching the table from behind Matt and Tai, Yolei seemed to stumble. Her tray jumped and the plastic cups on it tipped, crashing down onto the tray and sending their contents flying forwards - all over Matt and Tai.   
The two boys gasped and spluttered as they were drenched from head to waist in ice-cold apple juice. Matt squawked as an icecube bounced off the back of his head, and Tai yelled as another slithered down his back.   
Both boys whirled round, hair and shirts dripping wet, to confront a blushing Yolei.   
"Um...oops? Sorry, guys, I guess I ought to have tied my shoelaces before trying to carry a tray, huh?"   
Matt growled, deep in his throat, and Yolei tried to grin disarmingly.   
"I guess you're both lucky Kari was carrying the food and not me, otherwise you'd've got covered in spaghetti bolognese..."   
She was cut off as first Matt and then Tai shouldered past her. Tai paused to hiss to Sora,   
"Make sure that girl doesn't cause any more trouble. We're off to get cleaned up - if she's still here by the time we get back, there will be _trouble_."   
The three girls waited until Matt and Tai had departed, then burst out laughing. Yolei high-fived Sora and hugged Kari happily.   
"Yay! Phase One complete! Now we have to hope Phase Two goes as planned. Agent Ichijouji should be moving into position to initialise Phase Three."   
Sora gaped at the level of organisation of the two girls. "Are you sure you two didn't miss out on your careers in espionage?"   
Yolei and Kari just giggled happily.   
  
"Hey, Matt, wait up!"   
Tai had to run to catch up with his friend as he stormed along the corridor towards the toilets.   
"Jeez, Matt, what's got into you? It's just a little juice - it won't take long to dry off. We'll be fine by next lesson."   
Matt reached his locker and began digging around inside. "Maybe it's not a big deal for you, Tai, but have you seen what that girl did to my hair?"   
Tai grinned despite himself. Matt was famous for being finicky to the point of obsession about his hair.   
Finally, Matt found what he was looking for, and withdrew his hand.   
Tai gaped. "God, Matt! You keep shampoo and gel in your locker?"   
"Of course!" The blonde looked at him quizzically. "How else do you think I keep my hair looking good all day?"   
"I dunno - I guess I thought it always looked fantastic on its own." Tai blushed when he realised what he'd said, but Matt didn't seem to notice.   
After the two of them had dug out their towels from their sports kit, they made it to the toilets, leaving a trail of drips behind them. Matt started running some water into one of the sinks, while Tai simply turned a tap on full and stuck his head under it. Matt grinned at him when he yelled in shock.   
"Idiot," he teased, "that's the cold tap!"   
Tai mock-glared at him and switched taps.   
By this time, Matt's sink was pretty much full, so he turned both taps off and started unbuttoning his soaking wet shirt.   
Tai gulped. "Um...Matt, what're you doing?"   
The blonde raised an eyebrow at him. "What does it look like I'm doing? My shirt's sopping - I'm only gonna stick it over the radiator."   
Tai tried desperately to tear his eyes away from his friend, but failed miserably. Matt's body was as beautiful as the rest of him - lean and slender, with well-defined chest and stomach muscles.   
_I shouldn't be staring at him like this - he's my best friend for crying out loud. This is going to ruin our entire friendship if I'm not careful._   
With a superhuman effort, Tai managed to switch his gaze down to his own shirt and began undoing it slowly, little guessing that he was having exactly the same effect on Matt as the other boy had had on him not seconds ago.   
_Wow...He's gorgeous. All that soccer's really paid off - you could crack walnuts on his chest. I wish..._   
Matt chuckled wryly to himself. _I wish. That just about sums up my whole relationship with him. We're best friends, and all I can do is wish for more. I should be happy with what I've got._   
Tai shrugged his shirt off his shoulders, revealing his nicely toned back and upper body. Matt looked away quickly, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.   
Both boys walked over to the radiator, where they proceeded to spread their still-damp shirts out to dry. As Matt stepped back, his bare shoulder accidentally brushed against Tai's, and they both flinched involuntarily.   
"S-sorry," muttered Tai, and Matt blushed.   
"S'ok," he murmured, and then went over and knelt by his sink, ducking his head once, twice, three times to wet his hair thoroughly.   
Tai grabbed his towel and began rubbing vigorously at his own hair, trying to force any thoughts of Matt out of his head. He fought with himself for several seconds, trying to deny the feelings that had flared up when they had touched, but was finally compelled to admit that he had wanted the contact to last longer - a _lot_ longer.   
An idea popped into his head, and he shook himself, dismissing it instantly as far too stupid and risky. It returned a few seconds later, and again he dismissed it.   
The third time it was far more insistent, and eventually he took a deep breath and prepared to gamble his entire world on one roll of the dice.   
He picked up the shampoo.   
Bare seconds later, Matt felt the cold liquid dribbling onto his scalp, and then a pair of gentle hands began to slowly rub it in. He could feel the warmth from Tai's breath and body on his back, and knew that his best friend had knelt behind him. He almost flinched away, but managed to control himself, and instead relaxed, enjoying Tai's soft fingers running through his hair.   
Tai had to stop himself from shaking as he gently massaged the shampoo through Matt's golden hair - he couldn't believe that he was actually doing something so audacious, so _stupid_. If Matt realised that he was enjoying this, everything would be ruined.   
So why was he doing it? _Because I can't resist him. He's too damn beautiful for his own good. _  
Just as before, an idea materialised in his head, this one even more daring than the last. Tai almost laughed out loud - _no way am I doing that!_   
However, another part of him had other ideas, and within seconds all his resistance had been washed away. He simply couldn't himself, and could only watch helplessly as something else took control and bent him forwards towards Matt's neck.   
  
His lips made contact, ever so gently, with the soft skin of Matt's neck. He could smell Matt's own sweet, musky scent reasserting itself over the menthol of the shampoo, and could feel Matt's warmth against his lips...   
Matt suddenly stiffened, then turned round abruptly, sending suds flying across the room.   
"Tai..."   
"Oh god, Matt, I'm sorry...I dunno what happened, I just...I'm really sorry - "   
Matt silenced him by placing a finger across his lips. "Ssh, don't worry - I'm not mad at you or anything. It's just - I don't know if this is a good idea."   
Tai's eyes lit up. "You mean...you consider this an idea?"   
Matt smiled ruefully. "Sure, I just...I don't want to lose you as a friend, you know?"   
Tai's face fell. "Yeah, I know...I understand. Still - no hard feelings, right?"   
Matt smiled. "No hard feelings."   
Tai got up and walked over to the radiator, where he pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around his shoulders. Sliding his arms down the sleeves, he buttoned it up quickly, then took Matt's over to him. He handed it over, keeping his eyes averted from the blonde.   
Matt stopped gelling his hair just long enough to glare up at his friend. "Tai, don't do that...I don't hate you, honest."   
Tai nodded. _Sure, but you don't love me either, and that's the problem._   
Matt finished styling his hair and slipped into his shirt, fastening it quickly while leaving the top button undone. The two of them made their way somewhat awkwardly to the door, but before Matt opened it he turned to face Tai.   
"Um...Tai?"   
"Yeah?"   
Matt took a deep breath, readying himself to say what he should've said not five minutes ago.   
"I just, um, wanted you to know that, uh...I really like you."   
At that moment, the door began to open. Tai cried out in warning, and Matt spun round, flinging up a hand to stop it from hitting him in the face.   
Unfortunately, the impact of door on hand threw him off balance, and he fell backwards, knocking Tai to the ground underneath him.   
Ken Ichijouji poked his head round the door. "Oops, sorry, guys, I guess I should've knocked..."   
He tailed off as his brain caught up with his eyes. Matt and Tai were sprawled on the floor, Tai's arms wrapped around Matt. Instead of glaring up at him, they were staring at each other in a manner which he could only describe as 'soppy'.   
He retreated, closing the door quietly behind him, then punched the air jubilantly.   
"Phase Three complete!"   
  
___   
  
  
A/N: Second Chapter also complete! And I'm going to fail all my AS levels because I'm spending all my time writing instead of revising!   
Still, all my fault. Please review, and I'll get another chapter done as soon as poss - unfortunately, I have a virtually solid week of exams next week, so it'll probably be the week after before I get any writing done. That's half term, though, so I'll get a week's near-solid writing to make up for it!   
Sorry. Have waffled for too long already. See you next chapter, and _suki da_ to everyone who reviews! 


	3. Concessions

A/N: Here we go, third chapter time. Really can't think of much to say, except...hope you like it! Shoot me a review at the end, yeah?   
**Disclaimer:** (I really should stop putting these, as they are so blatantly obvious) I don't own Digimon, nor any of the brand names mentioned in this fic. Everything except my own twisted imagination is used without permission.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
"Hey, TV!"   
TK whirled round at the sound of the familiar voice. He grinned at the spiky-haired boy careering down the corridor towards him, then was forced to sidestep to avoid a collision as it became apparent that Davis was out of control.   
Davis skidded, tried to regain his balance, failed and bounced off the row of lockers next to TK. TK leaned forward gracefully and caught him by one flailing arm, then gave a sharp yank and ended up with Davis nestled in his arms.   
The cinnamon-haired boy grinned up at him, then checked up and down the corridor before giving him a quick kiss on the end of his nose.   
"Thanks for the catch."   
"You're welcome."   
Disentangling himself from the blonde's arms, Davis regained his feet, then proceeded to lean in and murmur in his ear,   
"I thought we might keep on with the 'doing things you're not expecting' theme."   
He stepped back a pace and gave TK a _ very_ suggestive look. TK felt his cheeks burn, then grinned. _ If he's trying to fluster me, it's not going to work. Motomiya, you do _**_ not_**_ know what you're up against... _  
Affecting innocence, he brought one hand to his mouth.   
"Oh no...Davis, I'm _ so_ sorry, I ran out of peanut butter and I forgot to get any more..."   
He was gratified to see the other boy facefault, then grin.   
"Well, maybe we can drop into a supermarket on the way home and grab some - we're still going to your place, right?"   
"Oh yeah, sure."   
"Great. Well, I got someplace I want to take you _ right now_ ."   
TK glanced at his watch. "Dai, I'm flattered, but we've only got quarter of an hour..."   
"So we'll be late for the next class! Who cares?" Davis put his head on one side and pouted, then turned it into a first-class sultry look complete with half-lidded eyes and slightly jutting lower lip. The effect, combined with Dai's tanned skin and deep brown eyes, was far too much for TK. He felt himself waver, then his resistance crumbled as Dai's lip slid out even further.   
_ Dammit, he's too hot for his own good..._   
Sighing, he allowed himself to be dragged along by a jubilant Davis. _ Well, at least he's cute when he gets his way... _  
Suddenly, he realised where Davis was heading. _ Oh no, he's not...is he? _  
Davis pushed open the door to the boys' toilets, then frowned back at TK when the blonde hung back.   
He tugged TK's arm. "C'mon, Takaishi. What're you afraid of?"   
TK glared at him. "Nothing. I just want to know what you intend to do."   
Without warning, Davis gave an extra-hard yank on TK's arm, spinning him round and through the door. Once inside, TK found himself pressed up against the wall, Davis's tongue already slipping its insidious way past his lips.   
He tried to protest, but that was hard with twice as much tongue in his mouth. He tried to squirm away, but that was even harder with Davis holding him so tightly. He tried to look around to check if anyone was watching, but that became impossible as his view was obscured by white material.   
_ Hang on...white material? _  
His worst fears were realised when, next second, a cool breeze drifted across the bare skin of his chest. Somehow Davis had contrived, while he was distracted by the kiss, to undo the top three buttons of his shirt and was now trying to drag it off over his head.   
He protested weakly, but Davis slipped a leg between his and proceeded to rub up against him in a way which completely eliminated any resistance. The shirt was pulled off, and Davis stood back to admire his handiwork.   
"Wow...Takaishi, you never told me you were _ this_ hot."   
TK blushed, then did that quick check which had been interrupted a moment ago. Luckily, there appeared to be no-one else around, although sitting incongruously on the edge of one of the sinks was a bottle of shampoo.   
TK picked it up and turned it over in his hands. "Hey, this is Matt's emergency _ Head And Shoulders_ . What's it doing in here?"   
Davis sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around TK's bare torso.   
"Who cares?"   
Slowly, Davis backed TK up until they were both safely inside a stall, TK still clutching his discarded shirt in one hand. Davis kicked the door to behind them, then commenced an attack on TK that included burying his tongue deeply in the other's throat and sliding a hand down TK's back to clutch at his backside. TK arched his back in response, pressing their bodies together and moaning into Davis's mouth.   
Davis grinned at him, then slammed his lips back against the blonde's. TK was only too happy to oblige - until he heard a zipping noise...   
He squeaked in alarm, but that was as far as he got before Davis slipped a finger into his trousers and stroked him gently. All TK's objections died on his tongue as the sensation of being touched flooded through his body.   
"Davis...oh god, Davis..."   
The cinnamon-haired boy grinned up at him. "Having problems, Takaishi?"   
"I...mmm...I...uhh..."   
"Good. I thought not." His expression suddenly became serious, and he withdrew his finger. "Are you OK if we...take this a little further?"   
TK managed to get his breathing under control enough to pant, "What did you have in mind?"   
By way of answer, Davis put his face up against TK's crotch and exhaled a light but warm breath across him.   
"Something like that?"   
"Oh god Davis..."   
"Is that a yes?" The infuriating grin that meant _ I've won_ was back, but right now TK couldn't care less.   
"Yes..." was all he managed to breathe.   
Davis leaned forward...   


* * * * * 

"What _ is _ it with these people?" Tai wondered aloud. "That's the _ seventh_ nutcase who's come up to me and started singing 'I Will Survive' at me." He craned his neck, trying to get his chin past his shoulders in order to peer down at his back. "Do I have some sort of sign on my back saying 'Idiots Welcome' or something?"   
Matt couldn't help but laugh at his friend's antics. "Tai, you are too kawaii for words..."   
Tai froze. His big chocolate eyes sought out Matt's blue ones, hope mixing with apprehension and disbelief in their brown depths.   
"You...you think I'm cute?"   
Matt gulped, took a deep breath. "Can we not...talk about this here, Tai?"   
Tai's eyes dropped, disappointment written on his face. "Sure...whatever."   
Matt instantly felt sorry for the poor boy. On impulse, he reached out and lifted Tai's chin until their eyes met again.   
"Tai...d'you want to come round tonight? We could talk about it then..."   
Tai's eyes lit up, and Matt caught himself staring into them, loving the excited sparkle in them and the anticipatory look on Tai's face.   
Suddenly, he realised something, and struck himself dramatically on the forehead with the palm of his hand.   
"Kuso! I promised TK he could bring Davis back to our place if he actually did manage to tell him."   
Tai's face fell again. "Did he?"   
Matt grinned. "If the dreamy look on his face at lunch today was any indication, oh yes, he told him. That means that our house will most definitely be in use tonight - and I don't know about you, but I _ so_ do not want to walk in on anything."   
Tai smiled. "Agreed." All of a sudden, his face brightened again. "Hang on - my parents are taking Kari out to some...oh I dunno, concert or something tonight. That means my house'll be free, and you don't have to worry about walking in on your brother screwing Davis."   
Matt grimaced, only half-joking. "Ew, Tai!"   
The brunette grinned. "So, what do you say? We can go round to mine and...talk..."   
Without warning, a third voice joined the conversation.   
"At first I was afraid, I was petrified..."   
Matt had to jam a fist in his mouth to stifle his laughter as Tai rounded on the unfortunate boy and proceeded to pound him into the floor.   


* * * * *

"_ Kari!_ "   
Tai's younger sister spun round, grinning at the furtive note in Tai's voice.   
"Yes, oh great and mighty big brother?"   
Tai repressed a scowl, instead putting on a big, friendly smile. "Can I ask you a favour, sister dear?"   
Kari eyed him suspiciously. "Hmm...depends on what it is, and what you're willing to give me in return."   
This time Tai couldn't curb a glare. "All right, you manipulative little... Here's what I want. You, Mum and Dad all out of the house tonight, for at least three hours."   
Kari narrowed her eyes and drew in a long breath. "Wow. That's quite an order. Am I allowed to ask why?"   
Tai's eyes flickered for a second, and Kari cheered inwardly. _ Phase Four underway!_   
"That's my business. Can you manage it?"   
"Oh, I can _ manage_ it all right. For a _ price_ ."   
Tai glowered at her. "So you won't do it just because I'm your brother and you love me?"   
She sniggered. "Try again."   
Tai grimaced. "All right. I'll do all your chores for a week."   
Kari snorted. "Try a month."   
"Two weeks."   
"Three."   
"Two and a half."   
"Three."   
"OK, OK, three."   
"Done. The house will be empty from seven till ten o'clock."   
They shook hands to seal the deal.   
  
When Tai had disappeared off to carry the good news to Matt, Yolei sidled around from behind the lockers where she had been hiding, and proceeded to smack Kari on the arm.   
"You are _ so_ evil!"   
Kari put on her best 'innocent' face. "Who, me? What did I do now?"   
Yolei giggled. "_ You_ know what I'm talking about! You already _ knew_ that you and your parents would be out tonight! You just conned three weeks' worth of chores out of Tai!"   
Kari wiggled her eyebrows conspiratorially. "True, but when he finds out about the whole 'I Will Survive' thing, I'll need a lever - when I let him off them don't you think he'll forgive me?"   
Yolei's mouth dropped open. "Kari Kamiya, I never knew you were so manipulative..."   
Kari grinned. "I know! Good, isn't it?!"   
"Fantastic!" The purple-haired girl gave her a high-five. "Now what about Phase Four?"   
"Already underway," the brunette told her. "Tai's invited Matt round to ours tonight, so our job is practically done!"   
Yolei suddenly became serious. "If either of them actually manages to be brave enough to tell the other how they really feel."   
Kari smiled. "I get the feeling that they both already know. All it needs now is for one of them to voice it."   


* * * * *

"Matt! Hey, Matt!"   
The blonde turned round to see Tai racing towards him over the grass. He grinned as the brunette drew up beside him, panting from the exertion of running.   
"Hey, Tai. What's up?"   
Tai smiled shyly at him. "I just wanted to tell you to come round about seven. Kari and The Dragons should be gone by then."   
Matt smiled. "You really shouldn't call your parents that, Tai."   
"Why not?" Tai pouted. "It's not like they don't deserve it."   
"I wonder what they call you when you're not around?"   
"Their wonderful, loving, caring, considerate son?"   
"In your dreams, Kamiya."   
"Hey!"   
Tai faked a punch at Matt which he easily deflected. Matt then grabbed Tai's wrist and twisted until Tai's arm was halfway up his back, with the brunette unable to do anything but squirm and fume.   
"Let me go, Ishida!" he yelled, struggling furiously.   
Laughing, Matt released his hold. "Just be more careful next time, Tai." Swiftly checking around to see that no-one was watching, he leaned in and pressed a quick and gentle kiss on Tai's cheek.   
"See you at seven."   
He walked off in the direction of home, leaving Tai staring after him, fingers tracing over he spot where lips had met cheek.   
From behind a nearby tree, a pair of violet eyes watched him go. When Tai had left, Ken quietly slipped away, resisting the urge to shout out loud.   
_ Yes! Phase Four underway!_


End file.
